


有债必还

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [19]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: Solo一开始拒绝了CIA的招募，然后在监狱里遇见了Chris。





	1. Chapter 1

那个新犯人被带进来时，Chris正坐在下铺上，和Francis有关的一切都已经被清空了，但在他内心深处，依然有个声音在告诉他，这里有一部分是属于Francis的。他也仍然能看见那个老人坐在他身边，以他特有那种缓慢而顿挫的语调，告诉他，什么是班福定律，以及如何利用这个定律核对账目明细中可能存在的舞弊和作假。

外面越来越大声的敲打栏杆声和各种污言秽语打断了他的回忆，那是老犯人对新来者的例行“欢迎式”，更像是下马威。有些初犯事又胆小的人，还真的会被这些招数吓破胆，直接尿在裤子了。Chris只希望这个新人不至于这样。

狱警出现在牢房外，打开门，一个男人走了进来。他迈进来两步，站在房间中，大致扫了一眼，然后把目光对上了Chris。

Chris对他第一个印象是，这个人很年轻，也许有二十岁，应该不超过二十五岁，第二个念头是，他绝对没有被吓破胆。那张英俊得出奇的脸上有一种漠然的淡定，就好像他此刻并不是进了监狱的双人牢房，而是走进了一间五星级酒店。

“我猜上铺是我的了？”他问道，Chris没动，也没回答，但在那人打算爬到上铺去时站了起来。对方因为他这个动作，不由自己地向后退了一步。

没有吓破胆，但也很警惕，Chris想。他这么一站，也显示出了两个人之间明显的身高差和体型差，对方也立即意识到了这一点，他轻轻吸气，嘴唇动了动，想要说什么，Chris已经转身爬上了上铺。

他花了一点时间，努力让自己不去想如今Francis的位置已经被另一个陌生人所占据，那个人还会进一步占据更多的空间，直到Francis的痕迹完全消失，还有所有他们有过的那些亲密相处的时光——

那一晚，Chris几乎没睡着。从底下的动静看，对方也是一样。

接下来的两天，Chris尽可能地去忽视那个新人的存在，对他来说这本该很容易，Chris这辈子就在无视别人，那些对他来说不重要的人。

直到新人脸上带着一个淤痕走进囚室。那可怖的青紫色几乎盖住了他的半边脸，他的嘴唇也破了。当他在下铺坐下时，发出了细微的呻吟声，小心地摁住他的肋骨下方。

Chris居高临下地审视了他几秒。“发生了什么事？”

新人顿了顿，才抬眼看他。“据说这里有一条新人必须要给所有人口交的规矩，不想守规矩还想反抗的人就得到了这个，还有8小时的冷静思考时间，”他指了指自己的脸，声音里带着一点凛冽的冷酷。“显然，如果我明天还想保住另一边脸还有我的眼球，我就得跪下来，给所有想要来一发的人服务。”

“没有这条规矩。”Chris说。

那人耸耸肩。“跟那些人说去。我在一天内甚至都没办法把我的律师找过来。操。”他进来之后第一次怒形于色地咒骂道。

Chris没有接话。不管发生了什么也并不关他的事。他重新躺下，但不知何故，Chris一闭上眼睛，那张带着青紫淤痕的脸就出现在他眼前，与此同时，从下铺时不时传来细微痛苦呻吟，也完全没有一点帮助。

Chris不知道自己为什么要在意，也许因为那本来是Francis的床铺，而在之前，那里从来不会传来痛苦呻吟。这个变化令他莫名焦虑不安。

那人又呻吟了一声，声音很压抑，听起来像他正把脸压在枕头里试图压下接下来可能发出的声音，比如哭泣或别的什么。

那是不对的，Chris的下铺不该发出这种声音。Francis从来都不会发出那样的声音，因为他是Chris的朋友，Chris会照顾他，Chris一直很好地照顾他，因为他很重要——

但Francis现在并不在他的保护下了，一个声音悄然地自他心中升起，Francis现在不在任何人的保护下。外面的那个世界并不比这里面更好更安全，Chris比任何人都明白这一点，如果那些人找到了Francis，哪怕只是一个更年轻力强的坏蛋无端端地想欺负一个行动缓慢的老头子，他们很容易就能做到。

Chris咬紧牙关，几乎不能忍受那个声音所暗示的潜台词。

“名字。”他开口道。

过了好一会，“什么？”

“告诉你明天就是最后期限的人，”Chris说，他凝视着头顶上的黑暗。“我要名字。所有人的。”

这一次的沉默持续得更长了。然后，迟疑但肯定的，几个名字被说了出来。Chris记下了。

“你要做什么？”那人问，“你是不是……”

Chris忽然想到，他还不知道这个人的名字。但那无关紧要。

他没有回答，下面也很快识趣地不再追问了。

白天Chris并没有见到那个新人。他们劳动的区域并不在一起，有几个在名单上的也不在。但Chris知道该怎么消除这些不便。他快速而毫无障碍地完成了他的事。

当他走进洗澡的地方时，明显感觉到落在他身上的目光，他走过时人几乎立即就分开了，Chris走向淋浴的喷头，沉默地将肥皂打在身上。他的指关节活动时有些僵硬，水流冲刷过破皮处也有点刺痛。这就是你短时间里揍太多人必然会有的结果。

又传来轻微骚动，Chris眼角余光扫到了骚动源头，是那个新人。他面带忐忑，扫视了一圈，然后对上了Chris的视线，迟疑了一秒，走了过来。过了一夜，他脸上的淤痕看起来更明显了。

Chris转过去继续自己手上的工作，他能感觉对方走到了他身边的位置。

“我，我看见了昨天的几个人，”他吞咽了一下，声音倒还是很稳定。“他们说不会再找我麻烦了。这是不是代表，你现在算是我的保护人了？”

Chris没回答。他闭眼让流水冲走头上的泡沫。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”那人低声说，Chris差点都把他给忘了。“和那些人一样的……服务？”

Chris略略偏转头去看他，衡量了一下他脸上的伤，那些应该会在一周内就会消失，然后这张脸就会变成原来的样子，干净，漂亮，还有接近傲慢的淡定。Chris的囚室里也不会再有可怖的淤痕，不再有夜晚痛苦的呻吟。事情再次回到他熟悉的轨道。

这一切都值得此刻流水冲过他破损的手指关节那一点刺痛。

Chris离开澡堂，没回答他的问题。

Chris在自己床上安静地读着那本《什么是数学》（注），那是Francis留给他的。Chris几乎立即就喜欢上了那个平和的叙述语气。

上帝创造了自然数，其余的是人的工作。

（注：《什么是数学》 R·柯朗 ）

他的室友走进来时Chris几乎没留意，直到对方徘徊着靠近了床铺，并迅速地把什么塞了上来。Chris抬眼，床尾出现一盒创可贴。

“你需要，”他比划了一下，“处理一下那个。”

Chris不以为意地看了看自己的手，并没有动。他更多是观察他的室友，那人看起来有点紧张。

“你从哪里弄来的？”

新人耸肩。“都说有钱就能弄到一切不是吗？”Chris开口后他似乎放松了一点。

这个说法倒是真的，但Chris从没见过有谁会花钱买这个，除了脑子不太正常或钱多得发疯的，监狱的任何东西都贵得可怕，没有这个又死不了人。

所以Chris也没有接，这似乎让他那个脑子不太正常又或者只是钱多得发疯的新室友又紧张起来了。他舔了舔嘴唇。

“关于那个保护人的问题，你还没有回答我。”他说，“你是，你想要什么？”

Chris考虑了一下。“名字。”他说。

“什么？”那人一愣，“没有，今天没有了，他们说不再找我麻烦了。”他停了停，“是你做了什么，对吧。你做了什么？”

“通常说法是，他们跌倒了。”Chris说。

“跌倒了然后脖子上出现一个有着五指印的勒痕？另一个还和我相同位置的淤青？”室友哼了声，“我虽然是新来的，我又不傻。”

他自问自答，再次小心地观察着Chris。“我知道我这次算是欠了你很大一笔，显然在这里这种好意不可能没代价，我不知道你想要什么——”

“你的名字。”Chris再次说，他有点不耐烦了。

“噢，”对方明白过来了，“Solo，Napoleon Solo。”Chris的眉毛因此一扭，他就笑了，就算带着那么可怕的淤痕，他笑起来还是非常好看，雪白的小虎牙在唇际一闪。“我知道，跟我父母说去，他们就是那么不走寻常路。我朋友总是叫我Solo。”

“Solo。”Chris确认，“你不欠我什么。”

他不再看对方是什么反应，又回到了他的书里。


	2. Chapter 2

“你男人来了。”

Ron在Solo旁边嘀咕道，他就是那个卖给他那盒创可贴的犯人，在那之后，他似乎就认定了Solo是那种金玉其外败絮其中的草包富二代，Solo也没怎么费心去扭转这个印象。

他很热心戳了戳Solo，尽管有点不耐烦，Solo还是抬眼朝门口看了一眼，果然Chris正带着他惯常的面无表情走进来，他也没有看任何人，径直走向角落里那个老位置。

“我在这里算是见过不少怪胎了，但没有一个像你男人这么怪的，”Ron说，“你知道我意思。说真的，在你之前，他根本连正眼都不看别人。”

实际上就算现在，即便他们俩待在房间里，除非Solo主动开口说话，Chris也基本没怎么看他，只当他是一团比较占地方的空气。但Solo没吭声。

他入狱已经超过一周了，如果说Solo从前以为自己知道什么是弱肉强食，现在他才算是真正地尝到了第一口现实底层世界的滋味。简言之，他过去所熟知所倚仗生存的一切，他的出身，还有那些小聪明小手段只适用于相对文明的世界，现在都不管用了。在这里，别人看见的他就是一张漂亮的脸蛋，年轻鲜活，软弱可欺，几乎没有半点自保能力。

在这样的情况，有一个靠山不是坏事。虽然这个靠山非常古怪，但至少是那种令人望而生畏的古怪。

在入狱之前，Solo根本不会把注意力放在像Chris这样的人身上。他在学校里见过很多这种人，在普通人看来，他们聪明但是行为怪异，总是在角落里鼓捣那些根本没人能懂的玩意，也是校园霸凌的受害者。

Chris给Solo的感觉也很像那些人，从Solo偶尔窥到他读读写写的那些内容来看，他的脑子大概比整座监狱的人都好（这里面也包括了Solo自己，所以是一个相当高的评价了），也总是安静又冷漠地端坐在自己的角落里。

但围绕在Chris周围的是另一种气氛，Solo观察一阵子后才得出这个结论：那些人看着Chris，就像看着什么安静的猛兽，不自觉就产生了一种退避三舍的敬畏感，因为只有被咬过的人才知道，越是安静的猛兽，攻击起人来是不打招呼的。

所以就算所有人都把他看成是Chris的婊子，就算Ron认为Chris每天晚上都操得他死去活来也好，Solo也只会默认下来。他又不是真的傻白甜，犯不着为了嘴上硬气一秒，就给自己招惹更多实际的麻烦。

实际上，Solo还有意地利用甚至助长了这个流言。在洗澡的时候，他总是和Chris在相邻的位置（效果立竿见影，那些总是黏在他身上淫猥打转的视线至少收敛了大半），在用餐时间，他也总是和Chris一起。他不知道Chris是否看出来他这些举动背后的用意，但就算Chris发现了，他也什么都没说。

现在Solo还没敢在其他时间主动去接近Chris，他隐约有个感觉，Chris身上有些界线是不能随便碰的。如果Solo想要在这里待到顺利脱身那一天，他就最好小心把握好他们间的安全距离。

他也没有天真到真的认为Chris的好意就是无代价的，在这里任何事都是有代价的，Chris总不可能什么也不为地帮一个陌生人。Solo自己也不喜欢不明不白地欠着别人东西，特别是那些他可能还不起的东西。

但至少现在，他们还能暂时相安无事。

“……之前的那个老头子也是，”Ron还在絮叨着，“你知道吧，就是之前在你那个床位的Francis。”

Solo把自己四处乱飘的心神勉强收了回来，“谁是Francis？”

“哦，你不知道吗？”Ron说，“就是Chris之前的室友，好像进来前是给人做账什么的，得罪了一些道上的人。Chris没转到这里之前，Francis很吃了一阵苦头，等Chris来了，就再没人敢动他了。Chris对他很尊敬，好得都让人觉得怪异了，不知道的还以为他们是一家子呢。”

这倒是一个有用的信息，Solo问，“那个Francis是转到别的监狱去了吗？”

Ron摇头。“出去了。不过我听说外面那些人还在找他，大概出去了也没什么好日子。这操蛋的生活，在哪里都他妈一个样啊。”他还想再说，忽然脸就变了，视线投向Solo身后。

Solo预感不妙，他鼓起勇气回头，果然Chris就站在他们几步远处，神色莫测。他冷冷地看了Solo一眼，转身离开。

Solo回到牢房，做好了最坏准备，他预期可能会看见一个暴怒的Chris，自己也许会挨一顿揍，或者，更坏，Chris终于要为之前的保护向他收取代价了。

但什么也没有发生。Chris还是老样子待在他的床上看着他的书，甚至连一个眼角余光都没扫过来。Solo磨磨蹭蹭地走向床铺，偷瞄着Chris的脸色，但那张脸上根本看不出现在他是喜是怒。

“我不是故意打探你的事。”他开口说，瞄着Chris的反应。“我只是有点好奇……”

“Francis的事和你没有关系。”Chris冷冰冰地说。

“我就是，闲聊几句，你知道，没什么恶意那种，”Solo委婉地选择着措辞。“Ron说他之前是你的室友，你似乎很尊重他。”

Chris又不吭声了，Solo把心一横，决定要豁出去试一把自己的运气。大不了就挨他一顿揍好了。

他说：“我只是想搞清楚，为什么你要帮我，我不喜欢不明不白地欠着别人。”

Chris总算抬眼看他了，“我说过了，你不欠我什么。”

“但我确实欠了你。”Solo说，“你帮我摆脱了那些人，然后你也没要我为你……做点什么。我知道好意不是没有代价，我的意思是，我的家庭很富有，如果你想要钱，我可以——”

“你不欠我什么。”Chris打断他，“我插手那件事，是为了我自己的清净，我不想听见你接下来每天晚上继续躺在那里哼哼唧唧的。”

Solo脸又白又红，他不知该说什么了。所以Chris不单是对他的身体不感兴趣，也对他的钱不感兴趣，所有的理由只是因为Chris高兴那么做而已——就这么简单？

“那也是你帮Francis的理由？”在他能想清楚前，Solo脱口问道，“就因为他也刚好是你的室友，为了你自己在这里的清净，所以你才一直保护他？”

他等了好一会，差点以为Chris又不打算搭理他了。

“不，我保护他是因为，”Chris声音很低，就像自言自语。“他待我很好。”

这就是他的理由？Solo几乎要骇笑，但他随即惊恐地意识到，这可能是真的，他的室友，一个能让监狱里那些最爱逞威风的犯人都自觉避让的人，居然可能是个好人，还是那种天真到无可救药的好人。

这情形是如此诡异，就好像有人告诉他说异形其实吃素。

他呆呆站在那里，觉得自己脑子都转不动了，又想不出该说什么，只好讪讪然地坐到自己床上。

“你……”他咬了咬嘴唇，实在是好奇得不得了。“我能问你个问题吗？”

意料之中没回答。

“要是你不想回答就算了，但你到底是为了什么进来的？”Solo说，想了想又补充道，“要是你想知道，我是因为盗窃，至少表面上是这样。”

“你的家庭很有钱，你还去偷东西？”

Solo耸肩。这确实是大多数人会有的反应。“和钱没有关系。一开始只为了找点乐子，然后，慢慢就成了挑战，如果我能打开那些昂贵精密的保险柜，破坏那些安保系统，那就证明我就比那些人更有资格拥有那些东西，不是吗？”他理直气壮地反问。

“但你被抓住了。”Chris说，Solo被他这么直接切中要害，脸又红了。

“这不是——好吧，这其实是一个陷阱，有些人，政府的人，知道我很擅长干这个，他们想要我为他们工作，就设了这么个陷阱，想用蹲监狱来逼我就范。”Solo叹了口气，“我最恨别人给我下套，所以一口回绝了他们。我蠢就蠢在相信我的律师能帮我脱罪，结果现在就弄成了这样。”说白了，还是太天真，以为这一次他父母的钱还能继续帮他脱困，没想到这一次运气没站在他这边。

Chris平静地说：“原来如此。”

“原来如此什么？”

“那天你说那条针对新人的规矩，没有那种东西。”Chris说，“所以我问了一下是谁想出这个主意的，他们说，是来自上面的暗示，有人交待了要给你一个印象深刻的教训。”

Solo忽然一阵毛骨悚然。“可是为什么？我又没得罪什么人，也没干什么伤天害理的事，不过是盗窃——”

Chris没接话，他自己也已经想明白了，“他们光把我丢进监狱还不够，还想把我吓得回去找他们，这样他们就能就地起价，随便怎么压榨我都行了。”一阵狂怒涌上来，Solo气得几乎无法动弹，他从齿缝间逼出一个字来。

“操。”


	3. Chapter 3

这个梗不黄简直太不应该了，但我还是想让他们多走走心再走肾。

\------------------

Chris慢慢发现，他出手帮他的新室友摆平了麻烦，并没有让事情回到原来的轨道上。因为他没有如愿地得回他之前的清净，恰恰相反，不知怎么搞的，现在Solo似乎把他当成了这个监狱里唯一能信任的人。

Chris其实也多少能理解，监狱里的生活枯燥至极，处于全方面的控制和管理之下，如果你不设法给自己找点指望和依托，正常人根本没办法熬过去。在这个地方，你根本不知道自己能相信什么人，Solo刚进来时又被吓得不轻，如今估计也就只有Chris一个能放心说话的对象了。

于是他忍受了Solo有事没事就跟在自己身边的行为，他之前和Francis的夜谈也以另一种形式延续下来：如今是Solo絮絮叨叨地说着，Chris一声不吭地听。

他告诉Chris他和律师的会面，通过律师去刺探那些人的口风，他也很有把握，那些人还是想要他，晾着他一个月或最多两个月就会假惺惺地再抛出新的交易条件。

Solo的决定是按兵不动，他的判断是自己如今无论如何都已经处于劣势，如果主动联系，就只能更加任人宰割。

“如果这一次他们带着交易找上门来，我当然会一口咬住不放，我不会再犯傻了。”Solo这么说，“但我不能让他们看出我已经饥不择食。”

而Chris觉得这个男人实在是非常的矛盾，简直可以说是一个令人费解的多面体。

虽说监狱高墙内的世界，并不完全像外界传说中那么夸张，但像Solo这样有一张漂亮脸蛋的年轻男人，也确实容易被人觊觎，需要相当的自保能力才能全身而退。

Solo以令人惊讶的速度适应并利用了监狱里的游戏规则，Chris不是看不出Solo在小心翼翼地和自己保持友好关系，利用Chris来阻隔其他犯人意图明显的骚扰。毫无疑问，Solo极其擅长这些人际之中你来我往的心机和手段。

但Chris也不是很在意自己被利用了，他也不在乎自己和Solo在别人嘴里被说成什么样的关系。Francis在的时候，Chris已经习惯了有个可以信任的人在他身边，那种感觉，很好。

如今Solo自愿地填补了这个空白，他还聪明到不会去触Chris的逆鳞，问过一次Chris为什么被关进来但没得到答案之后，他敏锐地意识到Chris对关于个人的问题很敏感，从此就再也没问了。

Chris猜想，Solo应该就是那种无论被丢在哪个残酷世界都能有办法让自己适应下去并活得很好的人。

入狱不到半个月时间，Solo已经把刚进来时那股旁若无人的傲慢态度完全拿掉了，取而代之的是不动声色的谨慎，低调、顺从，对任何人的挑衅或口头侮辱都保持面不改色，大多数人都是花上更多代价才能学会这一点：在监狱里，骄傲是最不必要也最容易招惹事端的东西。

对像Solo这样在身体方面不占优势的新人，夹着尾巴做人才是自保的关键。在这一点上，Solo做得很好，只有在某些极为短暂的瞬间，Chris才能瞥到一眼藏在那张忍气吞声面孔下的聪明而骄傲的年轻人。

这一天他们和往常一样走进洗澡间，并排站在淋浴喷头下，Chris接过Solo递给他的肥皂——时不时地，Solo会有这样一些给别人看的小动作——然后他听见了旁边的人开始高高低低地起哄。

在他们不远处，一个熊腰虎背的犯人把自己勃起的阴茎往另一个跪在地上的男人嘴里抽插着，后者是在Solo之后进来的，又瘦又小，现在看着快被呛得窒息了，满脸痛苦却又不敢拒绝。不少人在看着，还有一些甚至打起了手枪。Solo也朝那边瞥过去一眼，又小心地瞄了他一眼。Chris不知道Solo想什么，是在庆幸自己没有落到那样的地步？

“喂。”

Chris面无表情地对上了那个抽插得起劲的犯人，他挑衅地盯着他们这边看。

“怎么样，我敢打赌你的那个能吸得更好。”他啧声道：“看看那张嘴，他妈的就是天生的吸屌荡货。”

Chris没说话。Solo发出一个像被噎住的声音，脸上泛起一丝酡红，但并非因为羞涩或类似的情绪，他快速地看了Chris一眼，显然并不知道Chris会怎么做。

“嘿，我说的你呢，小婊子，既然Chris不肯分享，你来表演一下你是怎么吸到他爽的吧？”

Solo又看了他一眼，眼中闪过一丝痛苦和决绝，然后他似乎决定了，缓缓地弯下一边膝盖，周围的起哄声更大了，他又弯下另一边，抬眼望向Chris，Chris也垂眼看着他，Solo紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“我——”

Chris抓住了他的头发，Solo的眼睛瞬间因惊恐而瞪大了，Chris毫不留情地把他提了起来，一把推到了墙上，Solo立即明白过来，非常配合地哀叫了一声。

“我不是供人点名取乐的余兴节目。”Chris说，他没有提高声音，但周围的起哄声没有了，他扫视了一周，最后定在第一个犯人脸上，那人脸上的横肉抽动，恶狠狠地又插了几下，在他那个发泄对象嘴里射出来，然后把那个可怜人推开，走出了洗澡间。

那天晚上熄灯之后，Solo一反常态地沉默着。Chris躺在黑暗中，想着他们的夜谈也许就从此结束了，那一层看似和平友好的面纱已经被当着他们的面撕掉了——

当Solo开口时，Chris差不多都要睡着了。

“我想说，今天，谢谢。”

Chris不知道他想表达什么，不管Chris在那里做了什么，都不是值得被人感谢的事。他也一如既往地保持了沉默。

“我这么说你别生气，”Solo继续磕磕绊绊地说，“嗯，今天，在那里，就是，我跪下去的时候，呃，你有点硬了。”

不过是生理反应而已，Chris想，紧张、愤怒还有其他情绪混在一起导致的肾上激素飙升。

“如果你想——”Solo试探地说。

“不。”Chris说。

Solo安静了一会，下一句就出乎了他的意料。

“其实，我，呃，我当时也有点反应了。”他很明显地吞咽了一下，急忙又解释：“不是说我喜欢被人强迫或围观什么的。只是我进来快一个月了，连自己手淫都没有过，这简直是我这辈子禁欲最久的一次。我之前还以为人在这种环境下就会兴致缺缺呢。但显然不是。恰恰相反，越不能做你就越……忍不住想。”

Chris更加困惑了，他跟他坦白这么一堆到底是想说什么？

“你可以做。”他说，“我不介意。”

Solo又吞了吞口水。“真的？我之前还怕你会觉得恶心，就是别人在你下铺打手枪什么的。”他干笑了一下。

“你可以，”Chris肯定道，“我不介意。”

“好吧，那就，谢谢了？”

Chris重新闭上眼睛，想让自己心无旁骛地入睡。但他没法忽略从下方传来的细碎动静：先是小心翼翼的挪动声，衣物摩擦声，然后是一点水声加进来，湿漉漉地和皮肤上下摩擦在一起的声音，Solo漏出一点呻吟，他显然在努力压抑着自己不要发出太多声音，但愉悦随即占了上风，他就顾不得了。更多断断续续的呻吟漏出来，最后一声闷哼之后，终于停了。

Chris的阴茎情不自禁地也跟着抽动了一下，他没动。

一片寂静里，Solo渐渐平复下来的呼吸声显得极为明显。

“Chris，”意外地，Solo又叫了他，声音里还带着一份饱含情欲的暗哑。

Chris等他说完。Solo停了好一会才继续说，“如果你想，我可以——”他让那个没完成的问句悬在黑暗里。

Chris看着眼前的黑暗，忽然一阵莫名的烦躁。

“你不欠我什么。”他答，已经不知道自己是第几次重复这句话了，为什么Solo总是听不懂呢。

他转身，逼自己睡过去。


	4. Chapter 4

“你作弊。”Chris扫了一眼桌上的牌，说道。

他们在大厅里，他说完这句话，周围的声音忽然变小了些，有些视线并不遮掩地投了过来。通常情况下，换了另外两个人，这种话一出，气氛立即就要剑拔弩张，互相日对方祖宗十八代了。

但Solo只是扬眉，把自己的牌反扣在桌上。“你没抓到我就不算。”他近于耍赖地说，他们身后百无聊赖地在玩叠纸牌游戏的Ron轻声嗤笑。

Chris嘴角也一抖，好像也被他这么肆无忌惮的厚脸皮给逗到了，“我抓到了，”他说，指了指桌上的牌，“你出千了。”

Solo听到了几声抽气，但他还是淡定地答：“你只是猜的，不算数。”

“我没有猜，我知道你换了那张红方J。”Chris说，“你展牌的时候我就记住了。”

Solo忍俊不禁。“Chris，我想你忘了一点，”他慢吞吞地告诉他，“记牌也算是出千的。”

Chris皱眉。“可我没有利用这个来赢牌。”

“你有没有利用这一点我没法知道，不是吗？”Solo拖长声音，继续逗他，“但你是自己承认你记牌了。”他最后还是没忍住笑出了声，拿过Chris手里的牌重新开始洗。

这是他们这一周新发展的活动。Solo无意中知道了Francis会教给Chris一些东西，就自告奋勇地提出了同样的请求。但不幸的是，他擅长的那些事，要么就是眼下的客观条件没法实现教学（如开保险箱），要么就是Chris完全不感兴趣（“我不想知道迈锡尼人的艺术作品都有哪些特点。”）最后他们只好和其他人一样玩起了牌。

Solo本来想用自己高超的牌技给Chris留下一个深刻印象，但他忘了，Chris刚好有个聪明得要命的脑子，对各种数字组合的领悟力更是没人能比。结果他们的牌局就变成了……好吧，他也不知道变成了什么，总之和输赢一点关系也没有了。

他正要重新发牌，注意到Chris抬头看了一眼时间，才发现已经到了他每天固定的阅读时间了，果然Chris站了起来，待要走，又看了Solo一眼。

“回头见。”Solo说，他点一点头，就转身离开了。

“你们把打牌的乐子都给毁了。”Ron这时候才凑了过来。他和其他人一样，都有点怕Chris，哪怕Chris只是一声不吭地待在Solo身边，也丝毫不减那种沉默的威慑力。“你们他妈的才不是玩牌，就是在调情。”他抱怨道，“妈的，你们是有自己的牢房好吗，非还要在这搞来搞去的伤我眼。”

Solo发牌的动作一滞，又若无其事地继续。他倒是希望Ron说的是真的，可惜不是。如果世界上还有那种完全不解风情看不出别人的调情试探的人，那个人估计就是他的室友了。

离那个洗澡间事件已经过去两周了，中间又发生了些事，但他们之间的关系并没有多少改变。Chris还是老样子，只是Solo获得了在晚上熄灯后在自己床上手淫的许可之后，事情就变得有点微妙了。

要是在过去，Solo会认为这是奇耻大辱，他自慰居然还要先问过别人的批准。但当这个别人是Chris，而一想到他每次给自己撸出来Chris都会在上面听着，这个感觉就真的是——

Solo现在几乎每天晚上都要给自己来一发，甚至比他进来之前的性爱频率还高，时间也一次比一次要长。第一次时他还有点担心Chris听见自己的声音，但现在他一旦想着Chris正在听，他能射得比什么都快。有时候，他甚至盯着上面那块床板，一边给自己撸，一边想象着床板那头躺着Chris高大健壮的身躯，想象着要是Chris被他吵得不耐烦了，下来一把按住他——Solo到这里就不敢再往下想了，怕控制不了自己真的做出了什么追悔莫及的事。

有那么几天，他甚至在早上起来瞄到Chris裤子里还没消下去的晨勃，就情不自禁地硬了。

这大概也是为什么他明明每天都有发泄，却还是莫名其妙地感觉欲求不满，他自己的右手已经满足不了他了。

Solo也好好地反思过他这股忽然爆发的欲求不满是怎么回事，最后得到的结论是，大概可能是斯德哥尔摩一类的症状：他如今在一个极端的环境下，身边只有Chris一个接近朋友和同盟的存在，Chris也一而再地证明了Solo可以信任他，他也不会趁机占Solo便宜，见鬼，哪怕是Solo暗示希望他能占自己便宜的时候，Chris都没有任何行动。

活了这么多年，Solo要么是靠他自己，要么靠他父母替他摆平麻烦。因为他的家境，还有他自己本身的条件，他也见过了太多对他别有所图的人。

从没有一个人像Chris这样，一点私心也没有，也不求回报，只是单纯出于好心地帮他的忙。

有时候Solo想想简直害怕，像Chris这样思考问题只有一个简单的是或否的人，是怎么在这个可怕的世界上生存下来的。

他也不知道该怎么告诉Chris，你不能只是因为别人对你好，就不计后果地去帮助他，因为这个世界上到处都是习惯利用别人而毫无歉疚感的人，那些人会利用你的好意，反过来伤害你。

“为什么不能？”当他小心委婉地提到这点时，Chris反问，“Francis不会伤害我。”

Solo知道自己不该嫉恨一个年龄足有他好几倍的老头，更别提那人此刻都不知道在哪里，但他还是忍不住。提起他最信任的人，Chris第一个想到的还是Francis，根本没想到Solo。（他也不想理性地分析这是因为Francis已经和Chris相处了很长时间，而自己才刚刚到Chris身边才一个多月。）

但Chris也帮他摆平了那个要命的麻烦。他还默许了Solo利用了那些传言来保护自己，他替Solo挡开了各种猥亵骚扰举动，他甚至还不介意Solo在大庭广众下小小地调笑他——在某些人眼中，这可能会削弱他男子气，因为你允许自己的婊子放纵地对待你，但Chris只是以漠然击退了那些狐疑的目光。

Solo无法不去信任——喜爱——这样的Chris，这种喜爱甚至可能已经不小心有点太多了。

就这样，自然而然地，他依赖着Chris的保护和陪伴，然后不知怎么的，这种感情就转变为了另一种身体上的渴求。

但向Chris提出性这种事，又实在有点难以启齿。Solo知道监狱里牢友间的互助行为很常见，可Chris看着就是那种完全漠视性的人，他当然也会有身体反应（那些晨勃就是证据），但他只是选择不去管它。Solo根本不知道要怎么脸不红心不跳地对他提出友好互助的建议。

别的时候他还能把这个小问题掩饰过去，但有些特定的时间，则完全没办法。

从Solo入狱后，洗澡时间就一直是难熬的，他好不容易才能做到无视了那些如影随形的猥琐目光，现在更是升级到地狱级别，彻底变成了一个灾区。

因为Chris就站在他身边，还特么是光溜溜的一整个，前胸后背大腿……全都一览无余，Solo只要不小心往旁边看一眼，就能清清楚楚地看见流水冲刷过Chris健壮的身体，看见那可恶的流水滑过每一寸结实紧致的肌肉群，把那些白色的肥皂泡冲刷过他的胸膛，腹部，然后再往下那丛毛茸茸的——还有那根本藏都藏不住的巨物——

Solo觉得自己像个变态，监狱生活确实能把正常人逼疯了，因为他现在根本控制不了自己像个色情狂似的在洗澡时偷偷打量他室友的阴茎和屁股。有几次他盯着看时，还被Ron给逮住了，后者给他一个行行好的眼神。

“你们他妈每天操来操去的还不够，用得着这么饥渴地盯着他看吗？”Ron私下这么吐槽他说，“你就好像想把他一整个都吞下去似的。妈的，再给你多一秒时间你就要跪下去当众吸他了。”

但最惨的还不是他的这些龌龊心思被人看穿，不，最令人绝望的是，不管Solo现在被多少人彻底坐实了他已经被Chris操得彻底离不开他的阴茎了，Chris本人却似乎根本没有意识到，或他意识到了也只是以为不过是Solo的另一种掩护行为。

再这样下去，Solo担心搞不好有一天他真的会忍不住半夜里偷偷爬上Chris的床去性侵对方了。就连这个想法，都只让他更性奋起来。

Solo在黑暗中一边想象着Chris不敢置信又有点受伤的模样，猛烈地给自己手淫着，内心汹涌的歉疚感反而让他亢奋不能自己。在高潮瞬间，他死死地咬住嘴唇，怕自己不小心就要叫出那个错误的名字。

这是错的，因为Chris是在无私地帮助他，Solo不该辜负Chris的信任，他利用Chris的保护，却反过来想要对他施与那些他不想要的东西，哪怕只是想想，他都该为此下地狱。

但他停不下来。

Solo又和Ron玩了一局，才收拾起牌走回牢房，进门时差点和另一个要走出去的人撞到一起，那人嘀咕了声对不起就溜了。Solo盯着他的背影看，是那个新来的犯人。

“他来这里干什么？”他不自觉就用了质问的语气，完全没有意识到自己多么像兴师问罪，Chris从床上漠然抬眼看过来。

“他想借我的书，我说不借。”

Solo哼了一声，有点想笑，但忽然又笑不出来了。

Chris不借，不是因为他不想搭理那个人，而是因为那是Francis留给他的书，从这一点上看，Solo和那个新人唯一的不同，只是他无比幸运地被分到了和Chris同一间牢房。

他和Francis根本不可能相提并论。Chris真心关心、尊敬那个老人，Francis也了解Chris的一切，他知道Chris喜欢什么，需要什么。Solo对Chris几乎一无所知，Chris不肯告诉他自己的私事，他连Chris到底为什么进来的都不知道。

嫉妒是个魔鬼，之前Solo在不小心涉入一段麻烦恋情时就有人这么告诫他，那之后他就确保他的每段关系在结束时都能断得干净利落。

但他第一次切身感觉到这个魔鬼的力量。

这个魔鬼在他耳边窃窃私语着，告诉他他不能再这样忍受下去，不能，他必须做点什么，让那些人明白，也让Chris明白，Chris是他的，也只能是他，没错，必须如此——

Solo咚地一头扎到床上，他确实已经疯了。


	5. Chapter 5

他的律师仔细地打量了他一眼，“Solo，你看起来不太好，”她眯了眯眼睛，“之前那些骚扰行为还在继续发生吗？如果是这样，我们需要马上采取——”

“不是，我只是没睡好。”Solo让她别多想，“比起关心我的脸色，我更希望这次你带来了好消息。”

她笑了。“确实是好消息。如果没有意外，这个星期之内你就能离开这里了。”她停了停，看着Solo，“怎么了，你看起来并不怎么开心。我以为你会很高兴听见这个。”

Solo也说不好自己是怎么了，这段日子以来，唯一能让他支撑下去的信念，就是重获自由离开这个鬼地方，但现在，这个目标真的就在眼前了，他却只觉得麻木，他心里甚至没有一丁点欢悦的火花。

“我想我是失望太多次了，等到真的出去那天我会大肆庆祝的。”他勉力挤了个笑，做了个鬼脸，“当然，出去之后第一件事就是先洗掉这一身晦气。”

等她一离开，Solo脸上的笑容就垮了。他浑浑噩噩地走了回去，满心茫然，一直到他走进大厅，看见Chris坐在老位置，整个人才猛地打了个激灵，如梦初醒，那个事实直到此刻才终于显得真实了。

他要出去了，他马上就能离开这个鬼地方，回到他原来的正常生活中去，出去之后，他就再也不必每天担心走到哪里就被人揩油或猥亵，也不用在洗澡时还要忍受着别人淫猥的目光，不用和别人分享私密空间，连特么的打个手枪还要小心翼翼，而一旦脱离了这个异常的环境，他就再也不会对他的室友怀有那种不正常的渴望了。

不止如此，Solo忽然意识到，一旦出去，他就再也不会看见Chris了。他的生活和这里本来就是完全不同的两个世界，Chris更是不属于那个世界。Solo应该高兴才对，一切都要回到原样了。

但他只觉得浑身发冷。

“Solo？”

Chris转过来看着他，还有他脸上的那个表情是担心吗，“你的律师说了什么？”

Solo张了张嘴，“没什么，”他听见自己空洞地说，“就还是，她什么都还不确定。”

Chris看起来似乎更担心了。“但——”

“我现在不想谈。”Solo生硬地说，他没看Chris是什么反应，低头匆匆逃回了牢房。

他也不知道自己为什么要撒谎，为什么不告诉Chris真相，Chris当然不会嫉恨他能重新得到自由，因为Chris就是这样的人，他也只会平静地接受这个变化。

也许Solo怕的就是这个：Chris根本不在乎他的去留，没准Chris还会松了口气。他的床铺马上就会被清空，会有新人填补进来，都用不了一分钟。Chris当然不会像怀念Francis那样怀念他，他想骗谁呢，Francis和Chris当了两年室友，才有资格被记住，被怀念。Solo甚至还没到两个月，Chris会很快忘记有过他这么个人。他对Chris来说什么都不是，只是一个马上能摆脱的负担。

这一刻，Solo因为强烈的憎恨而浑身颤抖，他恨那些把他丢进来的人，要是他们没有设计这一出，他就不会认识Chris，或他们能早一个月，哪怕早两个星期，Solo就不会发现自己这一面，陷入这个可怕的境地。

这只是个错觉，Solo试图说服自己，不管他现在自以为对Chris有什么感觉，那都只是因为这个诡异的环境，是这个扭曲的环境令他产生了这些混乱的感觉，只要他出去——

但问题在于，Solo绝望地想，他甚至荒谬地不想离开。自由就在咫尺可望处，他却丝毫不觉得开心，反而痛苦得好像有人正一点点碾碎他的心脏。

他直到了洗澡时间才再见到了Chris。Chris在那个角落里看着他，示意他过去。Solo麻木地走到他身边，站在流水下，机械地给自己打上肥皂。

“你还好吗？”Chris低声说。

Solo茫然地看他，Chris之前从来不会在洗澡的时候和他说话，他对上Chris的双眼，那双眼中带着从未有过的关切。

他在担心他。Solo胸中忽然涌出一股酸涩。为什么非要在这个时候，为什么——

周围人的声音离他忽然非常遥远，Solo两耳轰鸣，他不知道自己想了什么，又或者什么都没想，他只记得下一件事，是他猛地降下了身高，跪在了Chris面前。Chris似乎也被他吓了一跳，当Solo恍恍惚惚地凑上去时，他猛地抓住他的头发，想强迫他起来。

疼痛让Solo回过神来，但他反而更加不管不顾了，他挑衅地抬起头看回去，他知道Chris不会推开他，那样就等于是在说他不再保护Solo了，等于把Solo重新推回到原来那个谁都能觊觎的位置。Chris不会这么对他。

Chris的手果然犹豫着放松了，Solo趁机握住了他的阴茎，急切地把那个沉甸甸的东西尽可能地放入自己嘴里。

那并不容易，他从没干过这个，Chris又那么大那么粗，他只放到一半就觉得自己满嘴都塞满了。最要命的是Chris还硬起来了，朝前顶进他口腔深处，Solo几乎无法呼吸，他喉咙口被顶得难受，想呕又呕不出来——

但另一方面，他也被刺激得勃起了，Chris的气息占满了他全部的感官，就像美梦成真。Solo贪婪地舔着，吮吸着阴茎前端渗出的液体，Chris尝起来浓郁厚重，还有点腥，但Solo他妈的根本一点不在乎，他想要全部，想要Chris射进他的嘴里。他更努力地张大了嘴巴，想要吞吐得更深，过了一会他才意识到，Chris根本没动，是他自己把手扶在Chris的胯上，操纵着Chris在操他自己的嘴。

他抬头想看看Chris，但他的视线里是一片模糊，水花飞溅到他脸上，根本什么也看不清，Solo又闭上眼睛，试着放松下巴，尝试着把那根东西更深地纳入自己的喉咙里。

Chris的手放在了他头上。Solo感觉嘴里的东西又涨大了，那本该令人惊恐，但Solo只是闭着眼含糊地露出一个得逞的笑容，然后Chris就接手了。他开始操他，一次一次深深操进他的喉咙里。Solo听着他越来越粗重的喘息，挺进的节奏也越来越快，越来越用力，Solo迎合着他的冲刺，他自己的勃起硬得发疼也顾不上了。

Chris又重重抽插了几下，抓紧了他的头发。Solo意识到他是想要退出去，他猛地抓住了Chris的大腿，不放他走，他无师自通地收紧了喉咙，摆动着头部，Chris发出一声闷哼，就这样被他逼得缴械投降了。

Solo贪婪地吞咽下他射给自己的每一滴，当Chris终于踉跄着退后一步，从他嘴里退出去，Solo握住自己，只用力撸了两三下就猛烈地射了出来。

他站了起来，转向淋浴喷头，让流水冲走自己脸上身上的精液。他没看Chris，也没看任何人，就那么昂着头走了出去。

直到快熄灯前，Chris才回来了。Solo半躺在自己床上洗着牌，Chris直接走到了他面前。

“有那么糟吗？”Chris说，Solo愕然，他接着说，“律师跟你的见面。你知道只要我还在这里，我就不会不管你的事的。”

Solo明白过来，他差点笑了，当然了，Chris当然会以为是因为情况变坏了，Solo需要寻求他更长期的保护才会对他那么做的。

可爱的单纯的Chris，他要是知道了Solo对他所有的龌龊念想，大概会被吓坏吧。

他慢慢摇头，“相反，是好消息。我马上就能出去了。”他迎上Chris的目光，Chris显得更困惑了。

“那为什么你要……”

“我跟你说过了，我讨厌欠着别人东西。”Solo慢条斯理地答，他低头继续玩着他的牌，“既然我都要走了，我就想，那就干脆一次性还清了吧。”

他又对Chris露出一个笑容，希望这个笑容不要太僵硬。“反正你也有爽到嘛，不是吗，我得说，你确实是天赋异禀。”

Chris的反应让他吃了一惊，他从没见过Chris那么接近愤怒。“我说过了，你不欠我什么！”他低吼道。

“好吧，你是这么说了，”Solo若无其事地说，“不过我吸都吸完了，要是你觉得不公平，大不了你也可以吸我一次还回来，我反正不介意。”

他用最轻佻的语气说出那句话，知道一定会气坏Chris，果然Chris的脸立即沉下去，紧绷绷地瞪着他。Solo正要再接再厉，Chris已经转身上床去了。Solo的脸也顿时垮下来，也好，免得他再努力假装了。

那天晚上，熄灯之后他们谁都没说话，或者该说，一直以来，他们的对话总是Solo发起，Solo继续，然后Solo结束。Solo有时候甚至会想，也许Chris只是懒得打断他。

他躺在黑暗里，小心翼翼地摸着自己的喉咙，那里还有一点点抽痛，他嘴里似乎还能感觉到Chris的形状和分量，就那么沉重地填满了他的嘴。

Solo低喘一声，就这么一想，他就觉得身体又发起热来，他的阴茎再次在期待中刺痛不已。别想了，今天你就忍着吧，他对自己的小兄弟说。Chris今天晚上可不会待见他的手淫活动。

他出去后要做的第一件事，是给自己预约一个最好的心理医生，Solo这么决定，最好是能给人洗脑那种，把他这段日子的发生过的一切都洗掉，干干净净，不留痕迹。

他身侧的床铺忽然一沉，Solo惊得差点掉下床去：他那个最不可能的春梦成了真，Chris正在他床上，一把按住了他，动作利索，丝毫不拖泥带水，一上来就要扒他裤子。

不不不，Solo在内心惨嚎，他怎么会忘了Chris是那种一根筋，他还真的把Solo刺激他的话当了真，要来回报他一次了。

可Chris根本不想要他。如果Chris真的被迫为他那么做了，那他会恨Solo一辈子。Solo只是想要Chris讨厌他，不要那么快忘记他，但让Chris留下一个终身耻辱的性经验？他还不如死了好了。

“不不不，”Solo都想哭了，他拼命挣扎，却根本没办法扳动Chris如铁钳般的手。“Chris，拜托，我是开玩笑的，我是故意说那些混账话的，我不是那个意思。拜托了Chris，我道歉，我真的很抱歉好吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

Francis曾经告诉Chris，如果他想要更好地融入这个社会，他需要更努力去练习，去读懂他人的言外之意，在这件事上他父亲的训练帮不了他，军队的经历也帮不了他，就连数学都帮不了他。

Chris擅长的这些都帮不了忙，因为所谓社会——那个古怪的庞然大物——它不在乎具体的个人，不关心你是谁，你关心谁，它只会强硬地要求你磨灭自己的个性和棱角，成为它那不息运转的齿轮的一部分。稍微有一点点格格不入，你就会被视为异类。

有时候，Chris会想，也许他就是一个格格不入的异类，因为每次他尽力而为，也总是不得其法。

他以为他了解Solo：他们吃住都在一起，他们相处的时间也总是那么和谐无间，他知道Solo极其厌恶那些觊觎他身体的目光，也非常痛恨别人把他当成某种可以随意驱使利用的东西，他之所以还能忍受目前的情况，只因为他相信自己很快就能重获自由。

哪怕在最不利的情况下，Solo也能冷静地计算着要如何跟政府机构讨价还价，指挥他的律师游走进退，为自己谋取最好的交易条件。毫无疑问，他离开这里也只是时间的问题。

这也是为什么Chris从不觉得自己在对Solo施舍什么：即使没有Chris，以Solo的聪明，他也会找到别的办法保护自己。Chris只不是因为近水楼台才短暂地被他选中了成为他的同伴。

最重要的是，和Francis一样，Solo也不觉得Chris是个怪人，他一点也不怕Chris（Chris知道在监狱里那些关于自己的恐怖传说），在他们私下相处时他会为Chris帮他解围而坦荡地道谢，却从没有低声下气地刻意讨好他，他也不会因为自己身体欲望而感觉羞愧，大大方方地说出来就好像天经地义的事。

Francis对Chris的关心是长辈式的循循教导，他更像是父亲或师长一类的角色。但Solo不同，他会巧妙地取笑Chris，还会和Chris开一些男人之间的那种带颜色的玩笑。

“所以记牌对你来说一点难度都没有。”某天夜谈里Solo这么开始。

“我不是靠那个才赢你的。”Chris说。

“是是是，你都这么说了我当然信了。”Solo轻快地说，但Chris能轻而易举地解读出他的意思：不，我才不信，就为了逗你我才故意这么说。Solo另一个神奇之处：Chris总能解读出他的言外之意。

“那别的呢？你肯定也能记住圆周率小数点之后那些数对吧。我猜猜，十位？”

Chris不应。他继续猜：“二十位？”

Chris还是沉默，“三十？五十……一百位？真的假的？！但你能用这个做什么呢？约女孩出去？”

在监狱这种挤满了男人的地方，谈话的内容总是很容易跑偏向女人。就连他们都不例外。“我不约别人出去。”Chris说，实际上是从没有过。

“我想也是，感觉就不是你的风格。”Solo听着像在憋笑，“你更像是那种，高大英俊的陌生人，又神秘又迷人，孤独沉默地坐在酒吧里，然后有个成熟性感的美人走进来，对你抛个眼波，你就跟着人家走了。天，我眼前都有画面了。”

Chris不知道为什么Solo会把他想到某个浪漫场景里，而且他用的形容词也非常奇怪，Chris从没被人形容是英俊或迷人的。“为什么我要跟陌生人走？”他答。

“Chris，那叫一夜情约炮。”Solo说，“重点就是要陌生人。”

Chris不知道该怎么接话，Solo听起来就像对这类事情轻车熟路，他也想起来，有一次他们在大厅里听见邻座几个人吹嘘着各自的猎艳经验，Solo一边听着一边咬着嘴唇拼命忍笑的模样。

就像某种心有灵犀，Solo下一句就说道：“记得上次他们吹嘘怎么让女人在床上欲仙欲死吗，一个字都别信，他们才不知道。那种鬼话连边都不沾。”

“女士们才不会看见你掏出个大鸡巴就脚软，尤其是大得离谱那种，她们更可能看了拔腿就跑。女士们可是很聪明也很实际的，没人会想为了打一炮就血流满地去见医生。呃，我不是说你，你的尺寸，呃，虽然在平均水准之上，但也没有很夸张那种，”Solo忽然打了个磕绊，不等Chris深想下去，他就快速地接下去说，“总之，想让女士们在床上对你爱不释手，诀窍就是，你要有服务精神。”

“服务——”

“包括调情，还有前戏也很重要，”Solo说，“没有人会喜欢你上来就直奔主题，真的。那很没情调，很粗鲁也很不尊重人。”

Chris不知道该说什么。他只好继续听Solo说下去。

“性是一个非常亲密的过程，重点是双方都要享受这个过程。”Solo说着啧了一声，Chris猜他是不是在想着监狱里那种毫无亲密感的粗暴性行为。他也有点理解为什么Solo对那些洗澡间里发生的行为那么反感了。

“总之，想在床上表现得好，首先就是服务精神。就算是新手，只要诚意足够，你非常渴望去做好，你总不会出错。”他最后总结道，“记住一点，爱能补拙，亲爱的。”

那三个字落在空中，让他们都一愣，然后Solo就又快速地把话题带开了。

Chris也没有过于纠结在他这个口误。实际上，他喜欢Solo谈到这些亲密行为时那种优雅轻快的语调，在黑暗中构造出一种自然而然的亲密感。他不由想，Solo在和他所说的那些女士们调情的时候，又会是什么语调。

Solo在属于他的那个世界里，一定就是那样的：精致闪亮，从头到脚都是被金钱堆出来的品味打磨得闪闪发光，和那些面目模糊不清但同样衣着光鲜亮丽的女子们亲昵地耳鬓厮磨，优雅地调情。他也不再需要时刻如惊弓之鸟，藏起他的锋芒，而是坦坦荡荡展现着他的迷人之处去吸引所有人的目光。

虽然这么想很奇怪，但Chris其实很愿意看见那样的Solo。即使那个场景和他半点关系没有也不要紧，那依然是非常美好。

结果，Solo就在洗澡间里，带着那一副不管不顾的表情，跪在他面前，一点也不在乎周围有多少人看着，直接粗暴地把他吸到射了。

那打破了Chris对他的所有认知，也破坏了他们迄今为止建立起来的同伴关系。Chris无比困惑又无比挫败，他不知道到底发生了什么事，逼得Solo必须要出此下策，甚至不和他打一声招呼就行动了。

之后Solo的解释就更让他完全迷惑了，他简直不相信Solo事到如今还会那么想，认为Chris只是另一个会趁人之危的家伙。

但随即，Chris痛苦地意识到，也许Solo从来没有真的相信过Chris帮他并没有其他目的，他也从没有真的喜欢和Chris待在一起，他只是假装喜欢Chris，现在他终于可以摆脱这一切了，也终于不用再忍受Chris，于是才说出了真相。

最讽刺的是，Solo还曾警告他不要随便相信别人，警告Chris那些人会毫无歉疚地利用他的好意反过来伤害他。他确实说对了，他自己就是最好的证明。

Chris木然地躺在自己床上，他能听见底下Solo的呼吸，要是往常，已经是Solo例行公事的时候了，可他还没动，Chris忽然想到，也许Solo在等Chris给他回报，既然他们已经——他艰难地咽下喉间忽然出现的肿块——从来都不是朋友，Chris当然也不能理所当然地只接受而不回报，不是吗？

他悄然地潜下床，摸到了Solo的床上，如果这就是Solo想从他这里得到的，他会给的。

但Solo的反应再次令他迷糊了。他惊慌失措地拼命挣扎，就好像是那不是他自己要求的，而是Chris在强迫他一样。

“我道歉，我真的很抱歉好吗？”Solo听起来真的又痛苦又慌乱，“我错了，我只是在开玩笑。”当Chris把他摁住，将手伸进他裤子里他浑身抖得都要散了。“拜托，对不起……我真的没想要逼你做这种事……”

Chris感觉自己的头脑里也是一片迷惑又混乱，他彻底不明白了。

“那为什么你要那么说？”Chris低声说，他动作一停，Solo就立即像八爪鱼似的把他抱住了，他牢牢地扣住Chris的双臂，好阻止他再往自己下半身伸手的任何可能性，Chris又好笑又迷茫，“为什么你又要那么做？你明知道我做那些并不是为了——”

“我知道，”Solo答道，Chris看不清他的神情，但他听起来可怜巴巴的，“我只是……”

他自己截断了那句话，Chris没办法解读出他究竟想说什么。

下一秒，一个轻若蝶翼的吻落在他脸颊上。Chris愣住了。

“我想要的只是这个。”Solo悄声说。

他深深吸气，“我知道你从来没有那么想过，这只是我自己的……而我就要走了，所以我就——”

Chris抬起手去摸索Solo的脸，他们的脸挨得那么近，当Solo小心地朝他转过来时，他们的鼻尖几乎碰在了一起，这帮了Chris大忙，他顺着这个指引找到了Solo的嘴唇。

Solo的嘴唇在他嘴下惊愕地分开，像一个无声的惊叹。他只花了一秒就反应过来，狂喜地反客为主，长驱直入地卷住了Chris的舌头，立即就把他吸吮得脑子都一阵白茫茫。不过Chris其实不该惊讶的，早些时候他就见识过Solo能用他的舌头做什么了。

“我能不能……我可不可以……我想要……天，这么抱着你感觉真好……”Solo一边吻着他，一边语无伦次地说，他拥紧Chris，而不管他想要什么，Chris都用实际行动回答了他：可以。


	7. Chapter 7

Solo正面临着他这辈子最艰难的抉择：一个他想要就这样紧紧地抱着Chris，钻到Chris脑子里去，他想要抓住机会去了解Chris的一切，了解Chris的所喜所恶，还有他对Solo又是什么感觉，他究竟喜欢Solo怎么对他，而另一个他，则希望用尽剩余的每一分钟，抚摸亲吻Chris每一寸肌肤，在那上面落下自己的痕迹。

作为一个被惯坏的从来不知道贪得无厌怎么写的混蛋，他选择两个都要。

这也是为什么他现在躺在Chris身上，一边肆无忌惮地上下其手，一边听着Chris断断续续地讲述，时不时地，故事讲述者还要被他强行送上的亲吻给打断，不得不停下几分钟。

“莱文沃思？”当Chris说到他是两年前从另一个地方转过来时，Solo想了想，“我记得那是个军事监狱，你过去是军人？”

Chris点了点头，Solo有点入迷地摸着他鼓鼓的肱二头肌，“那他们为什么把你送到这里？”

“因为政府需要我在这里做一些数据分析的工作，像跟踪基地组织的洗钱路线之类。”Chris简单解释道，“我对他们很有用。”

Solo恍然，好吧，他这么一说，之前很多问题一下子就有了答案。怪不得他从没见Chris在普通犯人的劳作区出现过，Chris也总是能得到一些特别待遇。

“我父亲也是一名军人，他为军队训练士兵，我也从小就受他的训练。”Chris说，Solo懒洋洋地在他锁骨上舔过去，Chris的皮肤尝起来淡淡的，没什么味道，但一样叫人着迷。

“所以你从小就知道怎么扭断别人的脖子。了解了。”

黑暗中Chris的轮廓模糊不清，Solo只能看见他眼眸反射的微光。

“你一点也不惊讶。”

“我有，”Solo答，“好吧，我很惊讶，不过我们时间不多了，我觉得还是把它用在更实际的地方比较好。”

他能感觉身下的Chris立即僵硬了，显然也想到了他们马上要面临的分离。Solo捧住他的脸，以细细碎碎的亲吻去安抚他。“别想太多好吗，从积极一点的角度看，我出去对我们俩来说都更好，在这里我什么也做不了，我只是你的负担——”

“你不是。”

Solo奖赏地亲了他下巴一口，但还是坚持实事求是，“我确实是你的负担，但到了外面，我能做的事情更多，首先，我能找最好律师来看看你的案子还有什么还转的余地，”他阻止了Chris的张口欲言，“先听我说完，有钱能使鬼推磨这种事在大多数时候还是行得通的。你对他们很有用，这一点对我们更有利了。”

“我们。”Chris说。

“我们，”Solo说，他意识到自己可能是太理所当然了，有点懊恼地咬了咬嘴唇，“暂时是这样吧，当然你出去之后可能会有其他想法，这也很自然。我绝对不是说你就非得。呃，我的意思只是，在谈到对付那些人的时候，我们是一个整体。你当然还是自由的，绝对没有被绑定什么——”

Chris低头轻柔地吻住他，Solo叹息一声，他放松下来，揽住Chris的背后。Chris忽然又坐起来，亲了亲他，然后腾挪着位置，把Solo压在自己身下。

Solo看着Chris向下移动，一直到趴在他两腿间，很坚定地再次把他裤子褪下去，握住上下滑动了一下。Solo把腿分得更开了些好让他能舒展开动作。“你就认定了一定要回报我一次，是不是？”他认命（同时也暗自窃喜）地说。

Chris说：“我从没做过这个，但你说过的——”

“爱能补拙，亲爱的，来吧。”Solo说，他看着Chris伏下去，在被他吞入的一瞬猛地咬住自己的手臂，否则他就要把整个监狱的人都叫起来了。

他没能坚持多久，他之前躺在Chris身上就一直是半硬着的，而Chris也确实非常积极地想要回报，他那个聪明脑子还记住了Solo对他做的一切，并选择就此刻以彼之道还施彼身。在这样的两重作用下，Solo很快就丢盔卸甲，在Chris嘴里射出来。

他从高潮的恍惚里回神，猛地去捏住Chris的嘴巴，“吐出来，Chris。”Chris盯着他看了一眼，然后，咕噜地就咽了。

Solo不顾他的轻微抗拒，把他拉下来用力吻过去。他是何等幸运才能找到这么有服务精神的爱人啊。

他们又在一起躺了一会，Solo靠着Chris的胸膛，晕晕欲睡地和自己的倦意作战，他不愿意就这么睡过去，把时间白白浪费在睡梦里。Chris却似乎在想着什么。

“等你出去之后，”他好像有点难以启齿，“能帮我一个忙吗？”

“当然，什么都行，”Solo差点想说，我都是你的了，但他小心收住了，用不着现在完全坦白吓跑Chris。“你想要我做什么？”

“是Francis，”Chris说，“他答应我一旦他安定下来就会写信联系，但一直没有任何消息。没有信也没有电话，我有点担心。”

Solo松了口气，但其实也有点失望。不过他能理解，“我会留意的，别担心，不会有事的，也许只是邮件在路上耽搁了。”他仰头去亲了亲他，Chris把他又揽紧了一点。

“我应该回上面去了。”他说。Solo反过来用两条胳膊缠住了他。

“再陪我躺一会，”他嘀咕着说，把头埋在Chris宽阔的胸膛上，其实也困得睁不开眼睛了。“……我们就只剩下不到六天了。”

Chris于是又亲亲他头顶，不再坚持了。

他们并没有六天。

第二天，Solo又去见了他的律师。律师带给他更多的好消息，让他做好离开的准备，他们会把他转到其他看守所，今晚午夜之后她就会来接他出去。

Solo走回去的路上都在想着要怎么和Chris解释，怎么和Chris告别，他们当然还要约定好彼此保持联系。但他还没走回去，忽然头上警报声大作，于此同时一队全副武装的狱警冲了出来，喝令所有的犯人都面冲墙抱头蹲下。Solo心里隐约有一个不祥的预感。等他终于被放回去，他一路上寻找着Chris，但都没看见，牢房里也没有Chris的人影。

他一直等到晚餐时间，Chris也还是没回来。

直到Ron悄悄溜过来跟他通风报信，Solo才知道发生了什么事。在他去会见律师的时候，一个狱警跟Chris说了几句话，然后Chris就发狂了，他袭击了那个狱警，然后直接跳出了三楼跑了。没人知道后面发生了什么事。

Solo坐在囚室里，每一秒他都在等着，等着Chris进来，告诉他一切只是个误会。

两个狱警走进来，告诉他们要把他转移了，让他收拾好自己的东西。

Solo只带走了一样东西。

他的律师在监狱大门外等着他，Solo茫然地看着她，又看看不远处灯光渺渺的城市。高墙外的世界呼吸起来有股令人绝望的冷冰冰，他脑子里有许多想法，却一个也抓不住。

“你自由了，恭喜，Solo。”律师说。

Solo摇头，“我还没有自由，我把自己转手给了开价更高的混蛋们——政府。”

他没说的是，他还欠着另一个人的债。债主是一个根本不想要他还的王八蛋。

而他只希望那个王八蛋跑得越远越好，因为他不知道他再见到他时自己会做出什么事。

End


End file.
